Big Brother
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Vegeta's little sister Milfeulle comes to visit,much to the prince's dismay.Will Vegeta ever except that his annoying sister loves and worships him or will he lose his mind before then?Dragonball Z & Galaxy Angel crossover!Going against what I believe and adding two OCs but they are not VERY important but they are somewhat. Excuse OOC if there is any please.
1. Chapter 1

"Well I'm off!" said Milfeulle cheerfully with her luggage in each hand.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" asked Ranpha.

"I'm off to see my brother." responded Milfeulle.

"You have a brother?" Forte had just spit out her coffee out of shock. Surely if Milfeulle had a brother, she would have said something about him.

"Yep!" then in a dreamy voice, "He's my hero!"

"Well if he's your hero, then why haven't we heard of him before?" asked Mint.

"Uh…" Milfeulle had a sudden flashback of what her brother had said before she left, which was, "I will kill you if you EVER say I'm your brother. Got it bitch?"

"No reason…" Milfeulle took off, leaving the rest of the Angels confused.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corpse

Bulma was checking the mail as usual, when she found a letter for Vegeta. She couldn't but help think, 'Who would write to Vegeta?'

Bulma went to Vegeta's Gravity Room and knocked. A few seconds later, the prince answered the door.

"What woman?" Vegeta growled.

"You have a letter." Bulma answered.

"From who?" Vegeta confused.

"It doesn't say. All it has on it is a pink blob." Bulma handed it to him and left him to read it.

Vegeta slowly opened it.

Dear Vegi-Vega-Veg-big brotha

Hi brotha! I is on my way to vizit u. On Satareday. I luvs u.

Luv,

the mistake

P.S: Tis is Milfi-Mili-yo sista

Vegeta threw the letter down as if it was a bomb that would explode if you held it too long. "OH SHIT! SHE FOUND ME! AGAIN!" Vegeta ran out of the Gravity Room, slamming the door, and ran off to the woods. How could that dunce have found him! Once he thought his father had sent fool to die in space, so how could she have found him twice? He remembered the first time she found him.

**_Flash back_**

**_He was 16 years old and was on a mission with Raditz. They had split up for a while only to get their own food. When Raditz came back, he brought that CREATURE him. _**

**_"Hey Vegeta!" the way she spoke made Vegeta wanna kill her on the spot._**

**_"Hmph." Vegeta folded up his arms._**

**_"Hmph." She copied, but in a more cheerful way, as always._**

**_"You…" Vegeta said in a warning voice._**

**_"You…" the creature copied smiling that ugly smile of hers._**

**_"Do you too know each other?" Raditz asked backing away from the two siblings._**

**_"HE'S MY ONII-SAN!" Milfeulle hugged her older brother, much to his annoyance._**

**_"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister." Raditz stared at them._**

**_"She's disowned." Vegeta pushed her off._**

**_"Don't be like that Onii-san! Radish wouldn't do that to me." Milfeulle hugged Raditz._**

**_Raditz looked away. 'Why did she put me in the middle of this?'_**

**_"Milfeulle, you slut. Get away from that low class bastard right now. I will not let you have any children by that thing!"_**

**_'I'm right here…' Raditz sweat dropped._**

**_"He's right here!" she stopped hugging Raditz._**

**_"And?" Vegeta continued to frown at Milfeulle._**

**_"Radish you're not going to take that from that short elf, are you?" Milfeulle said in her usual cheerful voice._**

**_"Yeah Radish. What are you going to do about the short elf?" Vegeta smirked at Raditz._**

**_"Oh look I think I see my rabbit!" Raditz ran off._**

**_"See what I mean?" Vegeta said._**

**_"See what?" Milfeulle said innocently._**

**_"He can't even defeat me in battle!" Vegeta bragged._**

**_"Well he may not be able to defeat you in battle, but he's twice the man you'll ever be. And remember onii-san, I can still beat the crap outta you!" Milfeulle said taking a step towards her brother._**

**_"Yeah right and I'm retarded!" Vegeta started to laugh his ass off when Milfeulle punched Vegeta in the stomach and kicked him in between the legs. "You bitch!"_**

**_"Come on Onii-san! Bring it on daddy junior!" Milfeulle got into a fighting stance. _**

**_After about 3 minutes into the fight, Milfeulle was beating the hell out of Vegeta, surprisingly. About 1 minute later, Raditz showed back up hoping everything had calmed down. Instead he saw Milfeulle shaking Vegeta who was on the ground on his back and was pretty beat up. _**

**_"What happened to Vegeta Milfeulle-san?" Raditz asked._**

**_"He fell down some stairs." Milfeulle said sadly, while crying like crazy. "Is onii-san gonna be okay?"_**

**_Raditz checked Vegeta's heart rate. He was still breathing. "He's gonna be okay." He turned to Milfeulle. "So how did he get beat up so bad again?"_**

**_"He was showing me how to walk down stairs without tripping, like he used to when we were little. Then a butterfly flew by and he tried to catch it like a good brother for me, then he tripped and fell like a true hero." Milfeulle sniffed. "Can you fix him?"_**

**_"Well not now. I'll take him back to the ship." Raditz picked him up._**

**_"THANK YOU KOIBITO!" Milfeulle kissed Raditz on the lips._**

**_"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" both saiyans looked at Vegeta who was on the ground. _**

**_"Onii-san! You're okay!" Milfeulle kissed Vegeta on the forehead._**

**_"BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Vegeta jumped up._**

**_"Whaaa…" Milfeulle started to run, but Vegeta caught her by her hair. Then Vegeta processed to slap his sister like crazy while Raditz watched._**

**_End flash back_**

Onii-san: Big brother

Koibito: lover

* * *

**Words in letter were spelled the way they were on purpose**. Now you can see why Vegeta hates stupid people so much. Unlike all those other "Vegeta has a sister" stories, this is different. This is probably the only Galaxy Angel and Dragonball Z crossover fanfiction there is. If you don't like it, **DON'T STICK AROUND**. **I MEAN IT**! Anyways, this is somewhere around the android saga and it goes into the Cell saga also. Mirai Trunks will show up later and baby Trunks isn't born yet. And yes there are a lot more pairings to be shown. Milfeulle found and beat up Vegeta because of her luck. Believe it!


	2. Chapter 2

After 2 hours from the time that Vegeta read the letter from his dumb as hell sister, he had found a cave. Sighing he lay down so he could think about what to do about his problem. Meanwhile, Milfeulle had arrived at Capsule Corpse.

"I really hope Vegeta likes the cookies I made him!" Milfeulle knocked on the door.

Pretty soon Bulma answered the door. "Hello."

"Hello! Is Vegeta here?" Milfeulle said cheerfully.

"You know Vegeta?" Bulma said in, of course, a surprised voice.

"Of course I do! I'm his…" Milfeulle looked around and looked over Bulma's shoulder, and then she looked at Bulma. "Is Vegeta here?"

"I don't think so...I heard him screaming and saw him running off towards the woods."

"Okay then. Where was I? Oh yeah! I'm his sister!" Milfeulle held up the basket of cookies. "Now where is graaaaaandmaaaaaa?"

"Your Vegeta's sister? Sense when?" Bulma said shocked.

"When we were babies, duh!" Milfeulle giggled.

"Are you older than him?" Bulma noticed that Milfeulle was taller than her and Vegeta.

"No. I was born 3 years after him." Milfeulle smiled.

"Oh well I thought…"

"Oh don't worry about it. I was always get that. You know my brother?"

"Well yes I am. I'm his wife."

"Really? Vegeta married you? I don't mean to sound mean, but did Vegeta wreck you?"

"Huh?" Bulma stared at Milfeulle.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**4 year old Vegeta was in the nursery with his baby sister who was 1 year old. Milfeulle was babbling on and on like a rat on crack, when King Vegeta entered the room. Frowning at his only daughter, he stepped on her tail. Milfeulle started to cry, while King Vegeta and Vegeta laughed.**

**"T-t-that's not f-f-funny…" Milfeulle continued to cry.**

**"Yes it is!" Vegeta laughed harder.**

** King Vegeta spoke to his son.**

**"Son, promise me you'll never marry a dumb bitch like her."**

**"You better believe I won't." Vegeta pulled on his sister's hair, making her cry some more.**

**"When you do get married, do me a favor."**

**"What, father?"**

**"Wreck her ass so she won't give birth to whatever this is." He stepped on his daughter's tail harder than he had before.**

**"Yes, father…but still…I thought you knew what this was." Milfeulle whimpered as her brother snatched out some of her hair.**

**"No I don't know son. Why did I keep it anyways? Why did I even bother to name it?" **

**"Well you made her." Vegeta smirked.**

**"Hmph. Maybe I can sell her off for a sex slave."**

**"Probably the only thing she's good for." Vegeta sighed as Milfeulle started to beg for them to let her go.**

**"Nah. I'd miss having a punching bag that heals faster than you'd expect. Besides, I love beating up small children like her." King Vegeta broke his daughter's neck.**

**"Yeah…" Vegeta said holding his sister's arm behind her back while she whined. **

**"Daddy let me go…" Milfeulle whimpered.**

**"SHUT UP BITCH!" King Vegeta and Vegeta both yelled the young princess.**

**"ALL OF YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU SHITTY BASTARDS! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I'M GONNA KILL ALL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP LIKE A SON OF A BITCH! ESPECIALLY YOU FUCKER SENIOR! YOU CALL YOURSELF A KING, BUT GUESS WHAT, I CAN KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW YOU DOOKIEHEA…" Milfeulle fell out into a coma.**

**"Well that was…" King Vegeta stared at his daughter.**

**"…odd…" finished Vegeta.**

**"Never knew she had it in her."**

**"Do you think she meant it?" asked Vegeta.**

**"No."**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Wow…" Bulma teared up at Milfeulle's flashback that Milfeulle had somehow managed to show from her brain. "Your family treated you that bad? What about your mom?"

"Uh…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

**"Hello mother I…" Vegeta then saw his mother holding a 3 day old baby girl with pink hair. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"**

**Arella sighed. "I don't know, but I think it's a baby and I gave birth to it…so…it's your sister…sorry."**

**"Hey Arella! Now where's our…" King Vegeta then saw the baby in Arella's arms. "WHAT IS THAT THING?"**

**Once again Arella explained it was a baby, although she sounded confused and unsure, and that King Vegeta was the father.**

**"Is that thing a boy or a girl?" asked Vegeta.**

**"A girl…" then Arella peeked in the princess's diaper. "Yeah it's a girl."**

**"What are going to name it?" asked the king glaring at the baby.**

**"How about useless?" said Vegeta.**

**"Or the mistake?" said King Vegeta.**

**"How about Milfeulle?" said Arella.**

**"Why that?" asked Vegeta.**

**"Because it means useless pink haired weirdo that was a mistake in Ariasen." Arella answered.**

**"Hm…I like it!" King Vegeta pinched her cheek.**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" whined Milfeulle.**

**"SHUT UP BITCH!" everyone yelled at her.**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Man your mother is evil!" Bulma said.

"Was." Milfeulle kept a smile on her face. "Everybody that was on Planet Vegeta died."

"Well for someone who suffered child abuse as a kid, you sure are chipper about everything."

"Sure am! Oh, and nice afro!" Milfeulle walked behind Bulma as she went inside.

"Oh thanks! Vegeta says otherwise." Bulma then turned to Milfeulle do you need a place to stay?"

"Yep."

"Well you can stay in this room." Bulma opened up the door revealing a fair sized room.

"Bulma you don't have to do this!"

"Oh yes I do! You are my sister-in-law after all…" Bulma smiled as Milfeulle hugged her and then started to unpacked her stuff.

* * *

Vegeta and Milfeulle's mother is modeled after Raven's mother from Teen Titan except with black hair and she doesn't have that thing on her forehead. She's also pretty mean. Did Milfeulle kill King Vegeta? No. She was only one year old when she said it and the coma made her forget to do it until later in life.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Vegeta had settled down into the cave, he heard a sneeze coming from the back of the cave. The first thing Vegeta thought was, "Oh crap! She found me!"

Then he heard someone call out, "Vegeta, is that you?"

"Uh no…" if she was still the same stupid dunce she was when they were younger, she would buy it and leave.

"Vegeta why are you hiding?" the voice very similar to his sister's said.

"BECAUSE YOUR CRAZY ASS HAS BEEN CHASING ME ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"What is he talking about Gohan?"

'Wait…was that Kakarrot?' Vegeta looked a little closer. Sure enough, it was him and his son. 'Crap.'

"It's just you…" Vegeta said actually relieved to see his rival.

Goku looked worriedly at him. "Is everything alright, Vegeta?"

"NO!" yelled Vegeta. "EVERYTHING IS NOT FUCKING OK! SO FUCK THE FUCK OFF!" Vegeta's rant went on for an equivalent of 3 episodes.

"Wow Vegeta…" Gohan and his dad were eating while watching Vegeta have a heart attacking over something retarded. "Why are you so upset?"

"BECAUSE OF MY SISTER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

Goku spat out all of the noodles that he had been eating. "YOU HAVE A SISTER?"

"Do you have a brother?" Vegeta mocked with annoyance. "DUH YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Raditz, but I didn't know you had sister! Why haven't you said anything about her before?"

"Because Kakarrot…SHE'S JUST. LIKE. YOU."

"Powerful?" said Goku.

"Better than you?" said Gohan.

"YES! Wait…what? NO!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She's just…ugh…RETARDED!"

"Re-tar-ded…" pronounced Goku slowly.

"But I don't understand… why didn't she come with you when you first came to Earth?"

"Because...I TOLD HER TO GET LOST!"

"Why don't you just talk to her? Good communication is the best way of bonding between siblings who have strained relationship over a certain amount of time." said Gohan like the smarty pants he is.

"NERD!" said Goku not at all understanding what was going on anyways. He turned to Vegeta and put a comforting hand. "Listen, Vegeta. I don't know your sister, but she can't be all that bad."

"LIES!" Vegeta yelled throwing the hand off of his shoulders. "ALL FUCKING LIES! SHE'S EVIL!"

"Maybe she's changed…"

"AND MAYBE YOU HAVE A FLYING PONY NAMED NIMBUS!"

"Well I do have a nimbus…"

"Where is your sister now?" asked Gohan.

"Good question…" Vegeta peeked out of the cave. 'Where could that thing be now? Usually she appears right when I'm relaxed, nervous, busy, or she pops out of nowhere.'

"Maybe we should go looking for her and see if she's evil!" Goku offered.

"Kakarrot that's a…" then Vegeta had a bright idea. "…great idea…"

"REALLY?" said Gohan and Goku amazed. Vegeta always said Goku's ideas were retarded, but apparently not today.

"Yes." the prince nodded. "She'll talk your ears off while I hide off somewhere."

"PATHETIC!" Gohan said at the same time as his father.

"WHAT? I AM NOT PATHETIC!"

"Yes you are." Gohan said as his father nodded in agreement. "You're hiding from your own sister while we face her. You are no man, Vegeta. YOU'RE A KRILLIN! SHORT AND A BIG. FAT. CHICKEN!"

"Gohan!" Goku said sternly.

"What? Too soon?"

"No…VEGETA IS AT LEAST A STICK ON THE GROUND!"

"True true…"

"Fine then…I'll come too…" growled Vegeta trying to calm himself down.

"Ok!" Goku hopped up. "What does she look like?"

"She has pink hair and most likely a tail." Vegeta mumbled.

"Pink hair?" Gohan asked. "Did your mom cheat on your dad too?"

"HAHA! WHAT A LOSER!" Goku laughed while Vegeta and Gohan gave him a funny look. Thirty seconds later. "Wait…WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

To guest: To answer your question about the pairings and GA characters, the characters include Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Normad (I just can't leave him out. :3 ), Volcott, Lester, Takuto, Eonia, Apricot, Lily, Nano-Nano, Milfeulle's parents(I've never seen her parents before but whatever) Shiva, and Chitose (from Game and Manga), and maybe the Twin Star Unit. Pairings include Yamcha x Milfeulle, Piccolo x Mint, Cell x Ranpha, Mirai Trunks x Vanilla, Tien x Chitose, Puar (we'll just pretend he's a girl)x Normad, Raditz x Milfeulle(somewhat), Gohan x Vanilla (in a way), Vegeta x Chitose (not be very taken seriously), Lunch x Forte (yuri), and Volcott x Mrs. Briefs (later on).

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this. I don't own DB/Z/GT or Galaxy Angel, but some of the characters will be made up and I don't own ANY characters because if I did, Lunch would be in it and do more stuff.

* * *

"So where should we look first?" asked Goku as Gohan put out the fire.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know."

"We should probably look at Capsule Corps." suggested Gohan.

"Why there?"

"I really don't know. Just a thought."

"Alright!" said Goku jumping up. "To Capsule Corps!"

Meanwhile at Capsule Corps

"Bulma?"

"Yes Milfeulle?"

"Do you think Onii-san will ever come back?"

"When he gets hungry, he will." joked Bulma.

"I remember this one time when we played house and he never came back and I had to literally drag him back." Milfeulle smiled. "Now look at this flashback!"

**_Flash back _**

**_"I am NOT playing house with you. Go ask Tarble!" a five year old Vegeta growled at chibi two year old Milfeulle._**

**_"But Tarble is a baby!" Milfeulle whined. "COME ON GETA!"_**

**_"No, you ass!" Vegeta walked away from his baby sister. _**

**_"Please, please, please…PLEASE?" Milfeulle hugged her brother._**

**_"Fine! If you'll shut your face." growled Vegeta._**

**_"YAY! I'm gonna go get Tarble and Raditz!"_**

**_"Fine go get…WAIT WHAT? I'M NOT PLAYING WITH THAT LOW CLASS…" _**

**_Milfeulle had already left. Milfeulle had found Raditz with Turles and some other small saiyan person._**

**_"Heeeeeeey Raaaaaditz!" Milfeulle hugged Raditz._**

**_"Who's that Raditz?" asked the smallest saiyan._**

**_"Oh that's just Milfeulle…" Raditz managed to choke out from Milfeulle's tight hug._**

**_"Raditz, do you wanna play house with me and my brother?" _**

**_"Not now, Milfeulle…I have to…" before he could finish his sentence, Milfeulle dragged him off (notice how Milfeulle is super strong and able to drag things twice her size). "Well I guess I can wait."_**

**_Back at the castle (or whatever they stay in…please tell me), Milfeulle sat Raditz down at a girly (duh) table with matching pink cups and all that other tea party stuff, including cakes the young princess had made herself. Milfeulle went off to go find her other two brothers. Milfeulle had found Tarble in his crib and went and put a small doll dress on him. Surprisingly (or not) Tarble liked it. Milfeulle put on a baby bonnet on her little brother and sat him in her baby doll high chair._**

**_Milfeulle went outside and literally had to drag her older brother from whatever he was doing, which as training in the deepest part of the woods. The pink haired saiyan happily tied up her brother to one of the only chairs that were not pink. She had sat him in a royal blue chair and put a huge sombrero on his head and smiled like crazy while her brother glared._**

**_Milfeulle put a tie around Raditz's neck. "Raditz is the daddy, Tarble is the baby, and Vegeta you can be the daughter!"_**

**_"What? I refuse to be a stupid weak girl!" Vegeta ranted. "If anybody deserves to be the girl, it's that low class Sonic the Hedge Hog!"_**

**_"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Raditz._**

**_"It means you shut up!" Vegeta snapped._**

**_Milfeulle started to whimper and then burst out crying…LOUDLY. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

**_Her cry was so loud and so scary sounding, it broke everything that was breakable, a hurricane actually bit someone, somewhere someone took a shit on a bear and got double bitch slapped, and Master Roshi actually got some(if you know what I mean)._**

**_Arella and her husband burst in and yelled at the same time, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"_**

**_"I don't remember…" Milfeulle had just stopped whining._**

**_"THEN SHUT UP!" both parents slammed the door._**

**_"Um…Vegeta can be the dad if he wants too." Raditz said with bleeding ears._**

**_""No, Raditz…that would be incest…"_**

**_"I don't even know what that means…."_**

**_While Milfeulle explained what incest meant, Vegeta crawled away out the door, never to return as long as he was not needed at that particular moment in time. After explaining to him, much to Raditz's relief because he found her explanation disgusting and full of horror that anybody would do that, Milfeulle noticed her brother (Vegeta) gone._**

**_"Where'd onii-san go?" asked Milfeulle._**

**_"Uh…"_**

**_"GAH!" said Tarble cheerfully._**

**_"Shut up, BITCH!" growled Milfeulle._**

**_"Gah?" Tarble said quietly. "GA GA GA GA GA!" he said loudly._**

**_"Fine." Milfeulle turned to Raditz. "I'm going to go get Onii-san and you look after Tarble." She then took off towards the woods._**

**_After about 3 minutes, Milfeulle managed to find her older brother sleeping under a large tree. She came very close to his face and thought, 'Wow! Onii-san looks so pretty when he's sleeping! I'd hate to wake him up…'_**

**_"WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Milfeulle yelled in his face. "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIVING PERSON!"_**

**_"BITCH, I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME…"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Never mind. What do you want?"_**

**_"You were supposed to play to play house with me and Raditz and Tarble!"_**

**_"Well I'm not, so go away."_**

**_"But you don't understand! I wanna play with you!"_**

**_"No. I hate you."_**

**_"I love you." Milfeulle smiled innocently._**

**_"…"_**

**_"Come on Veggie!"_**

**_"DON'T. CALL. ME. VEGGIE." He growled in a low voice. "And I'm not going back."_**

**_"Oh yes you are!"_**

**_"And how are you going to make me?"_**

_**Milfeulle went around the tree and kicked it, making a tree branch come down and knock out her brother instantly. Smiling, she dragged him back towards the castle or whatever that thing they live in is called.** _

**_End flash back _**

"Hm…I guess your right." Bulma said.

"I'm gonna go find Onii-san so he can see me again! I really miss him." Milfeulle put on her shoes and went off to go find her older brother.


	5. Chapter 5:Yamcha x Milfeulle

Milfeulle sighed. After three hours of searching for her brother, she came up with absolutely nothing except a cheese burger, which she bought from Mcdonalds. Milfeulle sat down on a bench, which was kinda bumpy.

"Man this bench is uncomfortable! And smelly! EW!"

"Excuse me…can you get off of my friend?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Milfeulle looked around for whoever was talking to her. Nobody was in site.

"Uh…down here…" Milfeulle looked down to see a small blue cat.

"OOOOOH! A KITTY CAT!" Milfeulle picked up the small cat. "My name's Milfeulle! What's your name?"

"Ummm…Puar…" Puar said confused.

"My name's Milfeulle and I'm from the Angel Brigade! That's the military!"

"Ummm okay…" Puar looked away. "So can you get off of Yamcha?"

"Who?"

"That lumpy thing you're sitting on…"

Milfeulle looked down and saw a very dirty looking man that looked as if he hadn't shaved in over a week…or bathed. Milfeulle smiled and had a "Weeeeee!" look on her face.

"WOW! A HOBO! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A HOBO!" Milfeulle looked at Yamcha. "AND HE'S SO CUTE!"

"R-really?" Puar looked at Yamcha. Yamcha was anything BUT cute. Maybe on a good day, but now? YOU COULD JUST FORGET IT!

"Yes!" Milfeulle slung Yamcha over her back. "May he be blessed with my babies!"

"What?"

"What?"

"…You're weird…"

"I know! ...I like cheeeese!" Milfeulle said in a tone very similar to Cheese from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

'Do I really want this stranger helping Yamcha-kun? Well…at least he will get over Bulma-san…'

"Come on Puar! Let's go and give your friend a bath."

When Milfeulle got the Briefs' mansion, the pink haired saiyan ran some bath water while Puar watched on the toilet. Without thinking of looking at Yamcha's private parts, Milfeulle took off all of Yamcha's clothes and tossed him into the bubbly water, without thought that he would drown or that the floor would get wet.

"What just happened?" gasped Yamcha.

"Hey there!" Milfeulle smiled.

"Uh…" Yamcha looked at Puar confused.

"She's from the military…"

"WHAT DID I DO?" Yamcha was nervous. Did they find out?

"Nothing cutey!" Milfeulle giggled making Yamcha blush. Nobody had ever called him cutey except his mother.

"Wait aren't you uncomfortable around me…" Yamcha sunk down into the bubbles.

"No way…do you want me to take a bath with you?"

"No!" Yamcha sunk even deeper into the water.

"Ok…suit yourself!" Milfeulle got some shampoo and started to wash Yamcha's long hair while he stared at her chest.

Without peeping at his lower half, Milfeulle picked up Yamcha and laid him in her bed. Milfeulle then took out some clothes and gave them to Yamcha to put on. After putting on a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, Milfeulle pounced on Yamcha.

She smiled. "You're soft, Yummy-cha!"

"Um…thanks…"

"You want some lunch, Yummy-cha?" Milfeulle asked.

"Uh…sure…?"

"ON IT!" Milfeulle bounced off of Yamcha's chest and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, while Milfeulle was making lunch, he toured the house, knowing she probably wouldn't mind.

'Man this house is huge!' thought Yamcha. Finally he got to the kitchen where he was shocked to find ten different meals waiting for him. His mouth dropped.

"Well…what do you think?" Milfeulle smiled. When Yamcha said nothing, Milfeulle pouted. "You don't like it do you…?"

Milfeulle burst out crying.

"Don't cry Milfeulle! I really like it!" after these words, Milfie still was crying her eyes out. Yamcha suddenly got down and kissed her on the lips.

'WOW! She tastes like chocolate.'

'WOW! He tastes like fish.'

"You taste like chocolate." said Yamcha.

"You taste like fish!" said Milfeulle.

"Why you little…if were a man I'd punch you in the neck."

"Whaaaaaaa?" Milfeulle's eyes started to water.

"Oh I didn't mean…"

"Haha…got ya!" Milfeulle giggled.

Both Yamcha and Milfeulle started to laugh. Suddenly Yamcha stopped laughing and neared Milfeulle's face. Putting his hand on the princess's face, he pulled her closer till their noses touched.

"Yummy-chan…what are you doing?" Milfeulle said.

"Let's have sex…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me…" Yamcha said in a husky voice. "I'm going to fill you up with my baby juices…"

"Ooooh! I get to be a real mommy?" Milfeulle's eyes sparkled.

"Yes…and I shall show you how…" Yamcha took Milfeulle to Vegeta and Bulma's room and shut the door. Meanwhile, at the same time, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta stepped into the living room six minutes later.

"Man, I'm beat!" said Goku.

"So am I…" said Vegeta.

"Is Bulma here?" asked Gohan.

"No…why?" asked Vegeta.

"I hear noises…"

"Yeah I hear them too…" said Goku. "Sounds like she's in trouble."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta was not going to let this go unpassed. Who was going to cook his dinner or fix his Gravity Room?

The two saiyans and demi-saiyan ran into the room door. All they could hear were whimpers and cries of what sounded like someone having a heart action during sex while a pair of rats humped in the walls.

"Bulma! Bulma! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" shouted Goku.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL OR THEY'LL HEAR US!"

"SH!" Gohan hushed the two men and slowly opened the door.

To their surprise, they saw Yamcha smoking with an arm around a frightened Milfeulle. Gohan was barfing because that was something no child should ever see, Goku was wondering when did Yamcha start smoking, and Vegeta…well…let's just say he was so mad he actually smiled.

"Oh…hey…" Yamcha said coolly.

"Help me…" Milfeulle shuddered because she had no idea what had just happened.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Vegeta asked still smiling.

"Oh…this is your sister? Oh well…I fucked her and liked it…problem bro?"

"Excuse me for a moment…" Vegeta then went outside and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wimp…" Yamcha then afford Milfeulle a smoke.

"N-no thanks…this is even worse than the time I had Raditz's triplets…"

"I HAVE NIECES?"

"What? No! Even though this is a fanfiction, it doesn't mean that my baby has to be a girl like all of those other fanfics you read online…I have three sons and their names are Bardock, Raditz, and Trigon…"

"BARDOCK?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A DORKY NAME!" laughed Goku.

"Whats so funny about that? That was your father's name…"

"OH NO! MY FATHER WAS A DORK? THAT EXPLAINS HOW MY SON IS! Wait…you're Vegeta's sister? You look better than him…"

"Wanna see my sons?"

"Sure!"

Surprisingly, Milfeulle managed to leave the room without people seeing her body, except Yamcha who slapped her butt. Milfeulle then came back with a large white shirt with three photo books. Goku and Milfeulle then looked at her sons' photos. Two of them looked just like their names sake with the exception of Trigon who looked like Vegeta but with King Vegeta's dark brown hair.

"WOW! They're so cute! Why can't my son look like that?"

"I'm right here…" whined Gohan.

"SHUT UP YOU FUTURE FAGGOT WHO WILL BE IN TONS OF YAOI FANFICTIONS WITH MIRAI TRUNKS, TRUNKS, AND PICCOLO!"

"What…"


	6. Chapter 6: Forte x Launch

After the events of the last chapter, 3 months later, Vegeta drunk himself silly, Yamcha was still smoking and looking cool, Bulma was so surprised Yamcha had gotten over her, that she nearly died from the shock that she had no more men admirers (and no Vegeta doesn't count) to love her from afar. The androids showed up looking for Goku, Chibi Trunks was born, and Mirai Trunks showed up, but nobody cared much. The biggest surprise was when Milfeulle announced that she was pregnant with Yamcha's baby (that was a boy) and Yamcha proposed to her before she announced it. All of this shocked Goku so bad he fell out into a coma.

"Is uncle Goku going to be ok mom?" asked Bardock as they sat staring at Goku who was asleep.

"I don't know…" Milfeulle was one of the one's who volunteered to stay with Goku while he was "sick".

"He sure is an ugly uncle…" Trigon muttered clinging to his mother's arm.(BTW her kids are all ten)

"I think he's cuuuuute!" Raditz said blushing. (yes he is gay)

"Gay…" said Master Roshi.

"Whaaaa…" Raditz looked up at the turtle hermit.

"Nothing…" Master Roshi then started singing "If you were gay" song.

"Roshi, there was no need to embarrass your former student's nephew like that…" said Tien.

"Yes there was…"

"MAKE FUN OF MY SON AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE TURTLE SOUP OUTTA YOU NO MATTER **_HOW_** TOUGH YOUR SKIN IS!"

"…" everybody stared at Milfeulle.

"What?" Milfeulle put on a kitty-cat face; meanwhile everyone else fell over anime style.

"Is my Goku okay?" Chichi had just knocked over Apricot, who was behind the door watching.

"He's okay…but we don't know when he's gonna wake up…" said Krillin.

"It's all my fault!" sobbed Chichi. "I've been pushing him too far…"

"Gee…YA THINK?!" everyone said at the same time.

"I can tell you're a total bitch." said Trigon.

"Owie…" Apricot had just emerged from behind the door.

"Trunks gave him some medicine, so that might help." said Puar.

"REALLY?! YOU DID?" Chichi got all up in Trunks' grill and smiled at him, making everyone sweatdrop at the awkward moment. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Uh…no problem…" Trunk pushed Chichi's hand off of his shoulders.

"My poor face…" Apricot made her way towards her sister, crawling in pain.

"Who is she?" asked Trunks, making everyone forget the awkward moment that just happened.

"Oh that's my foster sister, Apricot."

"When did she get here?" asked Bardock.

"What the…I BROUGHT YOU GUYS HERE!" Apricot whined.

"Really?" said Raditz still blushing. "I thought it was Auntie Forte?"

"So did I!" said Trigon and Bardock.

"She did…but I…"

Speaking of Forte, (Apricot: Hey!) she was looking for some guns(as unusual) when she saw a blonde haired chick with a bazooka straped on her back arguing with a restaurant owner.

"What seems to be the problem?" Forte asked.

"Well this woman thinks it's ok to bring guns into the restaurant and that women should shoot good."

"And this this boozo is racist against gunwoman and guns!"

"First of its feminist…and second..." here Forte pulled out her gun. "TAKE THAT SHIT BACK THAT WOMEN CAN'T SHOOT AS GOOD AS A MAN YOU PUNK!"

"Not unless you prove it…"

"Fine then." Forte then pulled out her favorite gun, closed her eyes, and shot ten bottles off a fence and an apple off of a random kid's head.

Frightened the man ran off like a little baby. Forte than put up her gun and turned to the blonde lady.

"Thanks. You know you're not such a bad shot…"

"Hm…thanks…my name's Forte by the way."

"Launch…nice to meet ya…"

"So…can I buy you and drink while you tell me about your gun?"

"I would like that…"Launch and Forte laughed as they headed off to the nearest bar.


	7. Chapter 7: Continue?

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not, but if you all want me to just review.


End file.
